


Handlarz jutra

by dingo317



Category: Jormungand (Manga)
Genre: intrygi, nowoczesne technologie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingo317/pseuds/dingo317
Summary: Koko spędziła lata pracując na Czarnym Lądzie jako handlarz bronią. Teraz chce wykorzystać plan Jormungand dla lepszego jutra najbiedniejszego z ziemskich kontynentów. A że przy okazji grosz w kabzę wpadnie? Przecież to nic złego, prawda?





	Handlarz jutra

**Author's Note:**

> Praca na temat: "Nowoczesne technologie w służbie lepszego jutra".  
Zdecydowana większość podanych w opowiadaniu nowych technologii istnieje realnie. Dotyczy to też statystyk, kosztów i wydajności tychże technologii. Jedyny wyjątek - elektrownia nuklearna w Singapurze. Nigdy takiej nie wybudowano. Pomysł na takie wykorzystanie technologii nuklearnej to zasługa pisarza Erica van Lustbadera.  
Bawcie się dobrze czytając. 
> 
> dingo317

Afryka

2019.10.22

Koko, chroniona przed afrykańskim słońcem parasolem przeciwsłonecznym, z lubością pociągnęła łyk mrożonej herbaty.  
Histeryczny wrzask. Panika na pokładzie...  
Telefon dzwoni. Panna Hekmatyar sięga po aparat.  
Ciężki Boeing pędzi w kierunku ziemi. Silniki już dobrą chwilę temu przestały pracować...  
– Panie prezesie – Koko mówi po niemiecku bez śladu obcego akcentu – Mam nadzieję, że zastanowił się pan...  
Ziemia w przerażającym tempie rośnie w oczach...  
– Zgodzi się pan ze mną, że nie oczekujemy wiele. Tylko pięć procent waszego rocznego dochodu na nasze konto. Z tego co ustaliliśmy wasz stan końcowy salda za ten rok wynosi około miliarda dwustu milionów dolarów. Przelejcie na nasze konto sześćdziesiąt milionów dolarów, a my umożliwimy wam kontynuowanie waszych usług przewoźnika w tym roku...ależ oczywiście że to szantaż. Trzy z waszych samolotów za chwilę się rozbiją. Zalecam wysłanie służb ratowniczych i uratowanie kogo się da. Głęboko wierzę, że nie będziemy musieli tej lekcji powtarzać.  
Rozpędzony boeing uderza o ziemię. Ostatni wrzask i eksplozja. Straż pożarna i ambulanse pędzą na pomoc...  
Koko kończy herbatę i ponownie sięga po telefon.  
– Tak, pani prezes? Namyśliła się pani? To znakomicie. Tak, roczna stawka to pięć procent waszego dochodu...Znakomicie. Świetnie robi się z panią interesy...

*****

Siedziba CIA.  
– I co?  
– Bombaj. Nie, Sarajewo. Leningrad...  
– Kombinuje z centralką telefoniczną. Nie znajdziemy jej.  
– Cholera...

*****

– Tojo, ile wyniesie nasz zysk z Jormungand w tym roku?  
Młody Japończyk poprawił okulary, sięgnął do klawiatury laptopa.  
– Ogólny zysk sektora przemysłu lotniczego w tym roku to około pięćset dziewięćdziesiąt miliardów dolarów. Na tym poziomie dokładna estymacja jest niemożliwa.  
– To znaczy, że nasz zysk wyniesie...  
– Blisko trzydzieści miliardów, tak. Do tego zyski z innych gałęzi przemysłu. Nasze najnowsze zakupy, Fan Metalworks, Chung Industries, Magazyny Pak Han Min nie tylko przynoszą zyski, ale także posłużyły do blokowania zakupów naszej konkurencji na chińskim rynku.  
– No właśnie, Chiny. Rozwiń temat, Tojo.  
– Chińskie firmy rolnicze wykazują spore zainteresowanie inwestycjami w Afryce. Czarny Ląd ma pod dostatkiem ziemi pod uprawę, problemem jest brak wody i nowoczesnych technologii...  
– Tym się nie przejmuj. Ustaliłeś ile będzie kosztować postawienie elektrowni atomowych w afrykańskich warunkach?  
– Koszt siłowni Kam Sang w Singapurze, dwadzieścia pięć lat temu, wyniósł około sześć miliardów amerykańskich dolarów. Ale technologia poszła do przodu. Cztery miliardy, nie więcej.  
– Znakomicie. Teraz skup się, Tojo. Bo będę wydawać polecenia. Plan jest następujący. Będziemy stawiać jedną siłownię nuklearną co dwa lata, każdą w innej części Afryki. Ich energia posłuży zamianie wody morskiej w pitną i przemysłową. Somalia, Mozambik, Mauretania. To będą elektrownie prywatne, woda będzie przydzielana każdemu kto się po nią zgłosi i przedstawi rozsądny plan gospodarowania nią oraz rozbuduje własną sieć wodociągów. Cel główny: Rozwój rolnictwa na masową skalę w afrykańskich krajach trzeciego świata. W tym pomogą nam Chińczycy. Przy okazji, trzeba będzie z nimi twardo negocjować. Nie możemy dopuścić by nadal traktowali Afrykę jak dojną krowę. To musi być równy układ. Ich technologie rolnicze, w tym nawozy i maszyny, w zamian za udział w zbiorach. Finansowanie transportu to też sprawa dla Chin. Do tego projekt Warka Water. Te sprytne kolektory rosy zapewnią wodę odciętym od świata wioskom, każde z nich pomoże uzyskać dziewięćdziesiąt pięć litrów wody dziennie, a koszt jednego urządzenia to pięćset pięćdziesiąt dolarów...Tak, Tojo?  
– Właśnie znalazłem w sieci podsumowanie ofiar Jormungand. Przeszło siedemset tysięcy zabitych.  
– No i co?  
– Kurcze, Koko – Japończyk aż się skrzywił - Mogłabyś przynajmniej udawać, że jest ci przykro.  
– A co to zmieni? Konieczne koszta. Gdy zobaczysz końcowy etap Jormungand zgodzisz się ze mną, że to jest tego warte. Wracajmy do pracy, Tojo, dalej.  
– Ok. Najbliższy przypuszczalny problem, nasycenie pragnienia Afryki będzie nie na rękę USA i większości krajów europejskich. Przypuszczam, że możemy w najbliższym czasie oczekiwać prób sabotażu, może nawet oficjalnych, pod płaszczykiem walki z terroryzmem...  
– Zgadza się. Ogłośmy plany rozbudowy elektrowni.  
– Ogłośmy...  
– Dokładnie. Niech ludzie w Afryce wiedzą, że pragniemy im pomóc. I niech amerykanie spróbują to ugryźć! Każde ich działanie przeciw naszym siłowniom nuklearnym doprowadzi do utworzenia Federacji Afrykańskiej i to raczej prędzej niż później.  
– Federacji Afrykańskiej – Tojo uśmiechnął się z uznaniem - Koko, ty cwana lisico. Oczywiście wiesz, że to przedsięwzięcie będzie wymagało łapówek na skalę astronomiczną?  
– Oczywiście. Liczę na to, że twój zespół analityków zapewni nam dochód nie tylko z Jormungand. Dacie sobie radę, Tojo?  
– Pytanie! - Japończyk zatarł z rozradowaniem ręce – Z takimi środkami bylibyśmy frajerami gdybyśmy nie wygrali tej sprawy na naszą korzyść! Tylko co dalej, Koko?  
– Zobaczysz. Pamiętaj, my musimy tylko puścić mechanizm w ruch. Dalej już sam się będzie kręcił. Na tym polega jego piękno.  
– Jasne. Ale, Koko, wyjaśnij mi jedno. Czemu bawimy się w energię nuklearną? Czytałem o sposobach odsalania wody dzięki ogniwom fotowoltaicznym i membranom grafenowym. To przecież rozwiązania czystsze, bardziej ekologiczne...  
– Pewnie, że tak. Problem w tym, że patenty na te rewolucyjne rozwiązania już dawno siedzą w kieszeniach korporacji. I są wykorzystywane w Europie, USA, Azji, ale nie w Afryce. Tojo, co ja mówiłam o dojnych krowach?  
– No tak.  
– Koszt tych technologii na skale całego kontynentu afrykańskiego przekracza nasze możliwości. Innymi słowy, nie zdołalibyśmy wyprać tych pieniędzy i, prędzej czy później CIA, Interpol, czy inna organizacja wolnego świata wpadłaby na nasz trop.  
– Jasne. A co z HCLI? Nad planujesz handlować bronią ich ramienia? A może chcesz ich wykupić?  
– Tojo, Tojo, Tojo. Potrzebujemy HCLI. Pranie pieniążków, coś ci to mówi?  
– Jasne – Japończyk uśmiechał się coraz szerzej.  
– No i pięknie. Tyle możemy zrobić dla świata. Ale byłoby kiepsko gdybyśmy nie zyskali czegoś dla siebie – Koko uśmiechnęła się diabolicznie – Masz ochotę spotkać kilku ciekawych ludzi?  
– Hmm?  
– Tojo, na dzisiaj sprawy zostały zamknięte. Przejdziemy się. Zawołaj Valmet...

*****

– Profesor Jake Barralet i jego zespół - doktor fizyki Baburin, doktor neurobiologii Jakub Lewicki, profesor neurobiologii, Anthony Atala. Wszyscy pracują nad biodrukiem. Jestem ich sponsorem więc trzymam rękę na pulsie.  
– Biodruk, coś mi to mówi...  
– Trzeba było poczytać, Valmet – Koko śmiała się dźwięcznie – Teraz będziesz zdana na naszą interpretację. Halo, Babsy!  
– Doktor Baburin, panno Hekmatyar – blondynka przybrała na moment karykaturalnie poważną minę, sekundę później ona i Koko parsknęły śmiechem – W czym ci mogę pomóc?  
– Przyprowadziłam Valmet i Tojo. Proszę, Babsy, wytłumacz im tak jak mnie nad czym pracujecie.  
– Biodruk to przełom w transplantologii i inżynierii tkanek – doktor Elena Baburin zdawała się być zaskoczona koniecznością tłumaczenia tak prostych spraw – Dzięki biodrukarkom 3d i komórkom macierzystym można, dzięki zastosowaniu odpowiedniego tworzywa, wykreować niemal każdy organ u każdej żywej istoty. Nas interesują głównie ludzkie tkanki i organy wewnętrzne. Dzięki naszemu urządzeniu możemy, z precyzją do kilku mikrometrów, wykreować dowolny organ, w tym najbardziej skomplikowane takie jak serce, wątroba czy mózg. Zwróćcie uwagę, że możliwość hodowania organów wewnętrznych praktycznie niweluje do zera ryzyko odrzucenia przeszczepu przez żywy organizm.  
– Jak pewnie wiecie – Koko wcięła się gładko – Na świecie co minutę, dwadzieścia osób zgłasza zapotrzebowanie na przeszczep, a dziesięć umiera nie doczekawszy się pomocy. Czarny rynek handlu organami w samych USA to ponad sześćset miliardów euro. Jak się pewnie domyślacie znajdą się ludzie, którym nasze rozwiązania będą bardzo nie na rękę. Mamy jednak sposób by ich gniew uśmierzyć. Tojo, widzę, że się domyślasz?  
– Aha, chyba. Po prostu trzeba będzie podzielić się zyskami, prawda?  
– Dokładnie – Koko z uznaniem skinęła głową – Ale to nie wszystko. Babsy?  
– Aha – Elena wrzuciła do ust landrynkę – Proszę za mną.  
Grupa przeszła do kolejnego pomieszczenia, po czym zeszła na drugi pod poziom. Jeszcze jedne drzwi.  
– Voilla!  
Valmet stanęła jak wryta, Tojo spojrzał z niedowierzaniem.  
W niedużym pomieszczeniu dominowała szklana komora wypełniona płynem fizjologicznym. A w płynie unosiła się młoda jasnoskóra dziewczyna. Jej białe włosy unosiły się jak naelektryzowane.  
– To jest – Elena rzekła z dumą – Prototyp żywego organizmu. Sztuczne ciało dopracowane co do komórki. Dzięki naszemu komputerowi kwantowemu dokonaliśmy skanu mózgu Koko i umieściliśmy jego zdigitalizowaną wersję w pamięci komputera. W każdej chwili możemy wdrukować skan do mózgu prototypu. W każdej chwili można skan uaktualnić. Oczywiście istnieje ryzyko, że w wypadku zainfekowania wirusem zasoby zostaną utracone, ale coraz doskonalsze sposoby ochrony danych sprowadzają to ryzyko do minimum. Podsumowując, Koko jest naszą pierwszą nieśmiertelną!  
– Oczywiście wiecie czemu was tu przyprowadziłam – Koko spojrzała na towarzyszy – Chcę byście byli pierwszymi, którzy dostąpią błogosławieństwa nowej technologii. Jeśli się zgodzicie w każdej chwili możemy pobrać wasz materiał genetyczny. Tak, Valmet?  
– To straszna pokusa – wymamrotała Sofia – Nie wiem...  
– Ja za to zgodzę się już teraz – Tojo skinął energicznie głową – Czytałem o tych technologiach. Kto by pomyślał...  
– Cieszę się – Koko uśmiechnęła się łagodnie – W ciągu najbliższych miesięcy upowszechnimy technologię biodruku. Oczywiście muszę was prosić o dyskrecję. Co do skanu, spokojnie, bez pośpiechu. Poczekamy aż ludzkość będzie gotowa na przyjecie nowej wiary.  
– Amen – Elena uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

*****

Koko, chroniona przed afrykańskim słońcem parasolem przeciwsłonecznym, z lubością pociągnęła łyk mrożonej herbaty.  
Siedząca obok Valmet przypatrywała się przyjaciółce z trudem skrywając niepokój.  
– Koko?  
– Hmmm?  
– Wiesz, że nie jestem zbyt mądra. Ale czy to wszystko, wiesz, Jormungand, jest naprawdę konieczne?  
– Sofia, Sofia, Sofia. Pytasz, mimo że pracujemy razem od lat i równie długo patrzymy na nędzę i cierpienie Czarnego Lądu. Że siedemset tysięcy ludzi zginęło po uruchomieniu Jormungand? A chcesz wiedzieć ilu nieszczęsnych mieszkańców Afryki zginęło w wojnach o wodę, od braku wody, od wirusa HIV?  
– I Jormungand temu zaradzi?  
– Będzie środkiem do celu. Zwróć uwagę, Sofia, że my nie dajemy Afryce ryby tylko wędkę i uczymy jak z niej korzystać. Rozbudowa infrastruktury przemysłowej, w tym dróg, oczyszczalni ścieków, uniwersytetów i szpitali. Wystarczy, że Afryka odetchnie i zaspokoi pragnienie, a będzie tylko lepiej. No, oczywiście, nie obejdzie się bez tego cudownego środka budzącego sumienie, czyli łapówek, ale taka już ludzka natura.  
– Zaraz mi powiesz, że zrobisz co do ciebie należy i usuniesz się w cień. Nie uwierzę.  
– Ależ tak! Valmet, Jormungand nie jest procesem, który można kontrolować na każdym etapie. Możemy tylko puścić go w ruch i liczyć na to, że ludzka natura zrobi resztę.  
– Nie wiem...  
– Zobaczysz, za kilkanaście lat ta część świata zmieni się nie do poznania.  
– Mnie to przypomina klęskę żywiołową.  
– Tak też można. Jormungand to trąba powietrzna. Musimy stać na niej, utrzymywać stan chwiejnej równowagi i kierować subtelnie we właściwym kierunku.  
– Hmmm...  
– Zastanowiłaś się już?  
– Co? Aha, chodzi ci zeskanowanie mózgu. Jeszcze nie. Daj mi trochę czasu, Koko.  
– Jak chcesz – panna Hekmatyar sięgnęła po butelkę wina i dwa kieliszki – Za następne tysiąc lat! Zdrowie, Sofia!  
– Zdrowie...


End file.
